youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Asparagus Gets Tricked
"Asparagus Gets Tricked" is the first season 1 episode of Healthy and Useful. Transcript * Narrator: Asparagus is a green vegetable, who lives at the Health University on the Island of Healia. He's a cheeky little vegetable with green leaves. He's a fussy little vegetable too. Always help his friends, Salt and Pepper, about ready for the big silverware can take on long journeys. And when foods come in, he pulls the friends away so that the big silverware can go on rest. Asparagus thinks no food works has hard as he does. He loves playing tricks on them, including Coconut the biggest and proudest fruit of all. Asparagus likes to tease Coconut with his calling. * Asparagus: Wake up, lazybones. Why don't you work hard like me? * Narrator: One day after pulling the big express, Coconut had arrived back on the sidings very tired. He was just going to sleep when Asparagus came up in his cheeky way. * Asparagus: Wake up, lazybones. Do some hard work for a change. You can't catch me! * Narrator: And off Asparagus ran laughing. Instead of going to sleep again, Coconut thought how he can back at Asparagus. One morning, Asparagus wouldn't wake up. His silverware and oven couldn't make him start. His energy went out and there was not enough lives. It was nearly time for the express. People are waiting, but the meals weren't ready. At last, Asparagus started. * Asparagus: Oh dear, oh dear! * Narrator: He yawned. He fussed into the station where Coconut was waiting. * Coconut: Hurry up, you! * Narrator: Said Coconut. * Asparagus: Hurry yourself. * Narrator: Replied Asparagus. Coconut the proud fruit began making his plan to teach Asparagus a lesson for teasing him. Almost before the friends had stopped moving, Coconut reversed quickly and was coupled to the food. * Coconut: Get in quickly, please! * Narrator: He whistled. Asparagus usually pushed behind the big food to help them start, but he was always uncoupled first. This time, Coconut start so quickly they forgot to uncouple Asparagus. Coconut's chance had come. * Coconut: Come on, come on! * Narrator: Yelled Coconut to the condiments. The food went faster and faster. Too fast for Asparagus, he wanted to stop, but he couldn't. * Asparagus: Stop, stop! * Coconut: Hurry, hurry, hurry! * Narrator: Laughed Coconut. * Coconut's Condiments: You can't get away, you can't get away! * Narrator: Laughed the condiments. Poor Asparagus was going faster than he had ever gone before. He was out of breath and his legs hurt him, but he had to go on. * Asparagus: I shall never be the same again. * Narrator: He thought sadly. * Asparagus: My legs will be quite worn out. * Narrator: At last, they stopped at the station. Asparagus was uncoupled and he felt very silly and exhausted. Next he went on to the turntable thinking of everyone laughing at him. And then he ran on to a siding out of the way. * Coconut: Well, little Asparagus. * Narrator: Chuckled Coconut. * Coconut: Now you know what hard work means, don't you? * Narrator: Poor Asparagus couldn't answer. He had no breath. He just walked slowly away to rest and had a long, long drink. * Asparagus: Maybe I don't have to tease Coconut to feel important. * Narrator: Asparagus thought to himself. And he went slowly home.